Our Child
by pizzlie
Summary: Rae was just walking past BB's room like on any other normal day, but when he's reading something other that comics she's got to investigate. Especially when It's a photo album from the future. Oneshot. BBxRae


Raven was walking along the corridor in Titan Tower where Beast Boy's room was located. She had her nose out of a book for once, so when she passed BB she was shocked to see him thoroughly engrossed in a thick looking tome. The only reason that she was sure he could read was comic books. Not that he wasn't smart, in some ways, but he was still Beast Boy. So she just stood in the doorway, pretty much paralysed by shock. Of course, it was all inside her, any outsider would think she was just quietly observing the strange sight from the doorway.  
BB saw her standing there and was so startled that he jumped up and fell on the floor. He popped back up and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, hey Raven," he said. "I was just looking at this really cool picture album thingy." Raven looked around him at the book. Now that she got a proper look at it, it did look like a photo album. She also glanced around the rest of the room. It was a pig sty, per usual, but it looked like there was something in the corner. Was that a box? She's never known Beast Boy to try and clean up his room... Ah. Beast Boy followed her gaze to the corner of the room. "Oh yeah. I found that box somewhere. I forget where..."  
"Really, Beast Boy. Taking one of the boxes of junk that we've collected during our adventures. Since we don't have enough time to go through them as a team, have you taken it upon yourself to organize it all? What have you found in... Stuff from the Future?" She read the name of the box BB had taken. "Why are you looking at photo albums from the future?" She quirked an eyebrow up slightly at him.  
BB smiled broadly at her. He grabbed her arms and lead her to sit on the edge of the bed and then went to grab the photo album. "Look at this, Rae!"  
He was so excited that she only got out a disgruntled mumble of, "Don't call me Rae." before he had the album out in front of her and was flipping through the pages. She didn't see most of the pictures because of BB's enthusiasm, but she did catch sight of pages and pages of pictures that looked like- and probably were- older versions of the titans with other super heroes and sidekicks. There were also a few she didn't recognize of kids- that vaguely reminded her of people she knew- wearing recognized costumes. He suddenly stopped flipping the pages, and, as she saw what was on it, Rae's almost bored expression turned shocked. BB was still smiling widely as he drank in the rare surprised look on her face.  
She couldn't believe it. It was a whole page to one big picture, with writing and doodles all around. The caption said, "Hanging out at Mom and Dad's old place, awesome! -Rafilla Logan." But the picture... The picture was what Raven's eyes were glued to.

The girl was standing in front of the tower. She had a wide smile spread out across her face, lighting it up. In her pearly white teeth two small fangs poked out, exposed in her laughing fit. She had her black hair up as Raven normally did it, except for a few spiky strands that must've escaped from the hair straightener. Her face was very pale and pretty, even her sharp little nose worked when normally it would've been an ugly feature. She was wearing a stretchy black leotard with the bottom cut off as her shirt, and her shorts were the same from Beast Boy's suit. She had a scarf on that alternated from a pinkish-purple colour and green, and, on the end, a single green feather was pinned to it with a small red and gold brooch. For some reason, just the sight of her brought up motherly instincts in her; Raven wanted to be with, take care of, protect this unknown girl that she found so familiar for some reason.

In her momentary lapse of control a black force issued from her and pushed through the room. She looked up- slightly embarrassed, as she wasn't in control of her emotions yet- and saw that Beast Boy was anxiously staring at her, as if expecting something. She felt embarrassed again; The child she was gaping at unceremoniously was Beast Boy's not hers, she wasn't stupid. A girl with his spiky hair and pointed nose, a girl that likes the colour green and wears her dad's shorts and one of his feathers. A girl named Rafilla LOGAN. Somewhere along the way he was going to fall in love with a pale ,dark haired beauty, have this kid, and a picture of her it would end up in album from the future that the Titan's would pick up on a mission. An album that Beast Boy would look through and see this picture. It was obvious he loved this daughter of his, his ecstatic happiness showed through his huge smile and his general manner.

And although Raven couldn't tear her eyes off the page either, a twinge of jealousy resounded in her stomach. She had made up her mind to never be a mother, it was almost impossible to get past all the terrifying emotional barriers in her mind let alone the trouble of physical barriers after that. And she couldn't let those emotional barriers go even if someone could get through them, it was for everybodies safety and her own sanity. And even after those things, a superhero can't raise a family, it would be too much to handle and it gives villains an incentive. But even though she had made up her mind, she loved this child and she knew that she would love her in the future. It was obvious that it was her own hand that had tamed the girls spiky hair and styled it so. She was jealous of Beast Boy because of this child he had and she couldn't. But she wasn't really mad at him, it was impossible not to love this girl on the page before them.

Raven felt BB's hand on hers, and it pulled her back to the present. The black force that she normally controlled wouldn't be calm. BB's hair was pushed every which way, things were flying around the room, and the floor... Well, the floor was the same, but in anybody else's room it would've been a mess. But he had a gentle look in his eyes as he looked at her. He didn't even seem to notice the chaos. She finally mastered her emotions enough to get out two sentences. "She's... Amazing. Your daughter's so... lovely."

It seemed to permeate the silence even though the atmosphere was anything but quiet. There was a strong wind blowing through the room and things were crashing around and breaking, but to the two of them there was silence as they stared at each other in awe of this one picture. Beast Boy's spoke unsteadily, "I don't think she's just mine."

Raven laughed, trying to calm down. "We'd better hope that she's not just yours, because I don't think it's possible any other way." The stuff in the room stopped flying around as she settled into her sarcasm.

But BB seemed to be getting even more nervous as he said, "No, I didn't mean it that way!" He self consciously shuffled closer to Raven's side. "I think... That she might be... Oh dammit, she's yours, Rae!"

She blinked. She couldn't really think straight. And did he just curse? "What?"

He tried to stare ahead but ended up looking at his shoes as he talked. "The hair, How she wears your clothes, the brooch that's the same one you wear on your cape, even the way she smiles reminds me of your rare smiles even if it looks like hers aren't so rare. The way she holds herself. Her beauty." He started to blush. "Even from one picture she just reminds me so much of you," he continued.

Raven was stunned. "You think _I'm_ her mother," She said softly. "Why me?" She thought of her vow to have no children, and then and there she realized that she would never keep to it now that the idea of this girl was in her head. She would want to have children now that she's seen the love she can have for one. And if this girl, if Rafilla was hers... She wanted to have her badly. But still there were doubts. "Why would you have a child with me in the future, Beast Boy?"

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked.

"This is why," He said. And he kissed her gently on the lips. She froze up, everything was flying around again. The wind was blowing again. But she unfroze and tentatively kissed him back, wincing slightly when she tried to copy what he was doing and didn't quite get it right. Things continued to blow around. Slowly he pulled away and gave a small smile that matched the wonder-struck look in his eyes. "Wow... That was interesting," He said. Then parts of his familiar sly smile appeared. "Seems like you need some practice."


End file.
